Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British boarding school of magic located in Scotland''"Hogwarts ... Logically it had to be set in a secluded place, and pretty soon I settled on Scotland in my mind."'' Fraser, L., An interview with J.K.Rowling, Mammoth, London, 2000. ISBN 0-7497-4394-8. pp 20–21.. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition and Muggle-repelling charms, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says 'Danger, Keep Out.' These spells may be temporarily lifted by the sitting Headmaster. Most electronic devices do not work on Hogwarts grounds.Colin Creevey had a functioning Muggle camera during his time at the school, however it was never specified whether it was manual or electric. The camera used by him in the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, however, was a non-electronic, vintage model. In the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the Weird Sisters play what appear to be electrical instruments, but these may have been magical simulations. There are approximately a thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time 2000 Scholastic.com interview with J.K. Rowling. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. School spirit Hogwarts' motto is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Quidditch is possibly the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Hogwarts also has a choir which sings at special occasions. School song lyrics :"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, :Teach us something please, :Whether we be old and bald, :Or young with scabby knees, :Our heads could do with filling, :With some interesting stuff, :For now they're bare and full of air, :Dead flies and bits of fluff, :So teach us things worth knowing, :Bring back what we've forgot, :Just do your best, we'll do the rest, :And learn until our brains all rot." '' Staff Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and gamekeeper/groundskeeper. , former Headmaster of Hogwarts.]] Heads of Hogwarts *Unidentified Headmaster (early 11th century; Permanent) *Professor Eoessa Sakndenberg (before 1503; Permanent) *Professor Amberose Swott (Sometime around the late Tudor Period; Permanent) *Professor Dilys Derwent (1741—1768; Permanent) *Unidentified Headmaster (c. 1792; Permanent) *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black (before 1926; Permanent) *Professor Newton Scamander (early 20th century; Permanent)Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' DVD (Disc 2) *Professor Armando Dippet (early 20th century—c. 1956; Permanent) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (c. 1956—8 May, 1993; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (8 May, 1993—30 May, 1993; Interim) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (30 May, 1993—April, 1996; Permanent) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (April, 1996—17 June, 1996; Permanent) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (17 June, 1996—June, 1997; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (June, 1997—1 September, 1997; Interim) *Professor Severus Snape (1 September, 1997—2 May, 1998; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (2 May, 1998—Early 21st century; Permanent) *Unidentified Headmaster (Early 21st century; Permanent) Heads from an unknown time period *Unidentified Headmaster (permanent) *Unidentified Headmistress (Permanent) *Unidentified Headmaster (Permanent) *Professor Dexter Fortescue (Permanent) *Professor Everard (Permanent) *Professor Vulpus (Permanent) *Professor Heliotrope Wilkins (Permanent) *Professor Quentin Trimble (Permanent) *Professor Phyllida Spore (Permanent) *Professor Walter Aragon (Permanent) *Professors: Wizard Chess Champions (Permanent) Deputy Heads .]] .]] *Professor Minerva McGonagall (during Professor Albus Dumbledore's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Alecto Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Amycus Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) Heads of Houses Gryffindor *Professor Godric Gryffindor *Professor Albus Dumbledore *Professor Minerva McGonagall Hufflepuff *Professor Helga Hufflepuff *Professor Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw *Professor Filius Flitwick Slytherin *Professor Salazar Slytherin *Professor Horace Slughorn (Twice) *Professor Severus Snape Professors .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] 'Advanced Arithmancy Studies' *Unknown (possibly Professor Vector) 'Arithmancy' *Professor Septima Vector (c. 1991-?, possibly before) 'Astronomy' *Professor Aurora Sinistra (c. 1991-?, possibly before) 'Care of Magical Creatures' *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (early 20th century-1992) *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1993-?) *Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1995) 'Charms' *Professor Filius Flitwick (c. 1976-?, possibly before) 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' *Professor Galatea Merrythought (c. 1895-1945) *Professor Quirinus Quirrell (1991-1992) *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993) *Professor Remus Lupin (1993-1994) *Barty Crouch Jr. (1994-1995) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (1995-1996) *Professor Severus Snape (1996-1997) *Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) (1997-1998) 'Divination' *Professor Sybill Trelawney (1980-1995) (1996-?) *Professor Firenze (1996-?) 'Ghoul Studies' *Unknown 'Herbology' *Professor Herbert Beery (?-early 20th century) *Professor Pomona Sprout (early 20th century-early 21st century) *Professor Neville Longbottom (early 21st century-?) 'History of Magic' *Professor Cuthbert Binns (17th or 18th century-?) 'Muggle Art' *Unknown 'Muggle Music' *Unknown 'Muggle Studies' *Professor Quirinius Quirrell (?-1990) *Male Professor (1990-1993) *Professor Charity Burbage (1993-1997) *Professor Alecto Carrow (1997-1998) 'Music' *Male Professor (c. 1991) 'Potions' *Professor Horace Slughorn(?-1981) (1996-?) *Professor Severus Snape (1981-1996) 'Study of Ancient Runes' *Professor Bathsheda Babbling (c. 1991-?, possibly before) 'Transfiguration' *Professor Albus Dumbledore (?-1949) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1949-1998) 'Apparition' *Wilkie Twycross (1996-1997) (Ministry instructor) Support staff 'Caretaker' *Apollyon Pringle *Argus Filch 'Matron' *Poppy Pomfrey 'Healers' *Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (I) *Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (II) *Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (III) *Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (IV) 'Gamekeeper' *Ogg *Rubeus Hagrid 'Referee and Flight Instructor' *Rolanda Hooch 'Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions' *Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus 'Librarian' *Irma Pince 'Unknown' *Unidentified female teacher (I) *Unidentified female teacher (II) *Unidentified female teacher (III) *Unidentified female teacher (IV) *Unidentified female teacher (V) *Unidentified female teacher (VI) *Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (VII) *Unidentified male teacher (I) *Unidentified male teacher (IV) *Unidentified male teacher (V) *Unidentified male teacher (VI) *Unidentified male teacher (VII) *Unidentified male teacher (VIII) *Unidentified male teacher (IX) *Unidentified male teacher (X) *Unidentified male teacher (XI) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XII) *Unidentified male teacher (XIII) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XIV) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XV) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XVI) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XVII) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XVIII) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XIX) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XX) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXI) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXII) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXIII) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXIV) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXV) *Unidentified male Hogwarts employee (XXVI) Kitchens House-elves: *Dobby *Kreacher *Winky *Other House-elves Student years .]] First years A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. There are usually ten first-years per house (five boys, five girls), leaving a total of forty students per year. First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. First years arrive at the castle by crossing the lake with the Keeper of the Keys in boats separate from the older students. They are not allowed on their broomsticks unless they are attending Flying class. First year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and Flying. Second years A second year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their second year of magical education. Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age, unless a student had to repeat the second form. The second year is the first year in which students are allowed, when arriving, to go with the rest of the school in the school carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the castle. Second year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Unlike first years', the second-years' timetable does not include Flying, although they are allowed to bring their own broomsticks. At the end of the year, second year students choose two or more classes they wish to study as electives the following year. Third years A third year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education. Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. The third year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they are permitted to sit elective courses. Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and the two or more electives the student chose the previous year. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent/guardian. Fourth years A fourth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fourth year of magical education. Fourth years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two or more elective courses in addition to the core classes, and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Although, fourth years typically get more work than third years, to prepare for their O.W.L.s. Fifth years A fifth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fifth year of magical education. Fifth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their O.W.L. exams, which will determine what N.E.W.T. courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. O.W.L.s determine what jobs they can apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counseling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what N.E.W.T.-level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, and two or more electives. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl are selected by the Headmaster from each House to become prefects. Sixth years A sixth year is a student who is in his or her sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age, although some may be older, if they have had to repeat a year like Marcus Flint did. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit N.E.W.T.-level classes. Based on their O.W.L. scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. If the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the N.E.W.T.-level classes, having to repeat the O.W.L.-level classes and the fifth-year exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who begin studying N.E.W.T.-level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the N.E.W.T. exam in that subject. Sixth year students are initially excited to have more free time, but this extra time is intended to help them study and do homework, as many, if not all, teachers assign more homework and give more difficult lessons in their N.E.W.T.-level classes. Sixth years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons. Seventh years A seventh year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts - the N.E.W.T.s. Students conclude their N.E.W.T.-level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the N.E.W.T. exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year, and would sit only those classes in which they received O.W.L.s meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take N.E.W.T.s, as some occupations require only O.W.L.s. Every year, a male and female seventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl. In most cases the Headmaster selects the Head students from the seventh year prefects. However students that have never been prefects, for example James Potter, can still be selected. The school year at Hogwarts The school year at Hogwarts begins on 1 September: at 11 a.m., on the Hogwarts Express. There, they can use magic without breaking wizarding laws. The Hogwarts Express leaves King's Cross StationIt is not known whether all students must take the train from London (the logistics of 1,000 students accessing the secret platform without arousing Muggle suspicion, much less fitting aboard the train being a consideration)., bringing students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the lake in boats with the Gamekeeper, and the second through seventh years ride carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the Hogwarts Castle (the Thestrals are generally invisible to students except those who have witnessed death). The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster, but it also included the usual "start-of-term notices". Classes start the next day (September 2nd). The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials and Flying lessons for the first years usually occur. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of 31 October: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant jack-o-lanterns and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. In Triwizard Tournament years, the Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Eve, ending at midnight. On 25 December, a Christmas feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January 1st, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. The final exams are held the first week of June and the results come out on the second week. In the evening before the Hogwarts Express goes back to London, the End-of-Term Feast is held. The Hogwarts Express returns to London during the third week of June. All staff and students leave Hogwarts during the summer except for the caretaker and gamekeeper. Daily routines at Hogwarts , Snape and Umbridge.]] The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class. There is a break between the second class and the following class, making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and two more classespp.173-182 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socialising. There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight). The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00) Hermione Granger's schedule in the 1996–1997 school year *Breakfast in the Great Hall *Ancient Runes (free period for Harry and Ron) *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Break *Arithmancy (free period for Harry and Ron) *Lunch in the Great Hall *Break *Double Potions *Free Time *Dinner in the Great Hall Recruitment Before school term Each year, the Hogwarts Deputy Head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one (as was Harry Potter's experience when he turned eleven). The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, such as Hermione Granger and Lily Evans (and Tom Riddle, though half- blood, who lived with muggles and knew nothing of the wizarding world), who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explain to the parents/guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley. Harry Potter's letter was sent via normal owl delivery, since the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had presumed that the Dursleys had explained to Harry about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. When no response came from the first, several more letters, each reflecting Harry's new location, were sent. Ultimately, Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' Keeper of Keys and Grounds, was dispatched to hand-deliver Harry's final letter. Once he found Harry, who was with the Dursleys in their vain attempt to keep all wizarding knowledge from Harry, Hagrid explained all about Harry's parents and what had really happened the night they died. Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but many exceptions such as rats and pygmy puffs are made. During school term Term begins on 1 September. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There seemed to be other ways of entering the school, such as via brooms or Floo powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem but will not cost the student points, because the term has not officially started. After the Hogwarts Express arrives, students depart for the school accompanied by chaperones. First year students travel to the castle via small boats. The boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, new students are sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. After all new students have been sorted, a feast begins to welcome everyone to the new school year. After dinner, students are led to their House Common room by a Prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin. Quidditch Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. First-years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team, as they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place, however exceptions have been made on both counts. Holidays Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty. When Christmas holidays end, classes begin again. In Harry Potter's second year, Gilderoy Lockhart organised a Valentine's Day celebration. It was not continued after he left the school. The Easter holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for their exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen. Uniform The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their House dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours (getting more sophisticated each year), a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has lining of their house colour: green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony etc. Subjects and grading Subjects , the Wand represents Charms, the mortar and pestle represents Potions and the cat represents Transfiguration.]] There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum and the electives, available from third year forward. Some classes may be dropped in sixth year. Grades Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a set of standardised tests for fifth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like A levels for Muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken. Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System *O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.) *E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to N.E.W.T) *A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T) *P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject) *D = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) *T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s) This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and it is most likely used on N.E.W.T.s also. (Making this the universal exam grading system in wizarding Britain.) Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts is a large castle, located on extensive grounds that include the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest, and the Hogwarts Lake. The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. There are 142 staircases in the massive castle, which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent loch (lake). The grounds are protected by various defensive magic including the spell which prevents Muggles from seeing and entering the school. The castle is known for its many updates and changes in layout throughout the years, such as regenerating itself after the Battle of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore once stated that he did not know all of Hogwarts' secrets, as the castle contains extreme amounts of ancient magic and history. History Early history Hogwarts was founded around 1000 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students. However, shortly after founding the school, Slytherin had a falling out with the other founders about blood purity. Slytherin wanted to admit only pure-blood students, but the other three founders disagreed. Slytherin left the school, but not before secretly building the Chamber of Secrets. When his own true heir, the Heir of Slytherin, returned to the school, he or she would be able to open the Chamber, unleash a horrible Basilisk, and purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Middle history About three hundred years after the school was founded, the Triwizard Tournament began between the three most prestigious magical schools in Europe: Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. This tournament was considered the best way for wizards of different nationalities to meet and socialise. The tournament continued for six centuries, until the death toll became too high, and the tournament was discontinued. Recent history 1942-1943 school year , Headmaster in the 1940s.]] The existence of the school was threatened twice when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The first time it was opened was in 1942, when Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and the man who would become Lord Voldemort, opened the Chamber in his fifth year. When a girl named Myrtle was killed, the Ministry of Magic threatened to close the school. As Riddle spent his time away from Hogwarts in a Muggle orphanage, he did not want the school closed, so he framed Rubeus Hagrid and dodged his crimes for decades, but in 1992 the Chamber was reopened and the truth came out that Rubeus Hagrid was innocent and Riddle was guilty. 1992-1993 school year In 1992, the Chamber was re-opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of a diary written by Riddle. The diary allowed Riddle's memory to possess Ginny, allowing him to act through her to open the Chamber a second time. Lucius Malfoy, through the desire to further the power of the Dark Arts, had slipped the diary into her bundle of schoolbooks, without knowing it was a Horcrux. His ulterior motive was to ruin the reputations of several great wizards, including Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, the latter of whom was highly influential concerning the Muggle Protection Act. However, Harry Potter discovered the truth, destroyed the diary and the Basilisk, thus bringing an end to these dark plots. 1994-1995 school year In 1994, the Triwizard Tournament recommenced with more powerful safety measures in place. However, more dark plots were being hatched. Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Professor Alastor Moody, managed to enter Harry in the Tournament by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school, which ensured he would be chosen by the Goblet. Harry's involvement in this plan caused him great misery at Hogwarts, as the representatives for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as many Hogwarts students, believed he was a cheater. It was because of Crouch Jr. and his influence over certain house-elves that Harry ended up at the end of the tournament with Cedric Diggory (who, under Voldemort's order, was killed by Peter Pettigrew) in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort was brought back to his physical form using Harry's blood and a dark potion. He attempted to torture and humiliate Harry, but Harry escaped and succeeded in alerting all of Voldemort's enemies, Dumbledore in particular, that he had returned and restart the Order of the Phoenix. However, to the horror of all at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was murdered at the whim of Voldemort. 1995-1996 school year Hogwarts was further threatened when the Ministry of Magic began implementing "Educational Decrees" in 1995, as part of a conspiracy to discredit and ruin Albus Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was the centre of this plan. With these Educational Decrees, she slowly took control of Hogwarts, and eventually replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmistress. But it was through the cunning of Hermione Granger and the members of Dumbledore's Army that Umbridge was overthrown. The Ministry had no choice but to accept that Voldemort had returned and Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. 1996-1997 school year In 1997, Hogwarts was attacked by a mob of Death Eaters. Student Draco Malfoy was forced into the service of Lord Voldemort for the fear of his and his family's lives. As a result, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's safety was compromised, and he was killed by Severus Snape. Following this horrible tragedy, Professor Minerva McGonagall was appointed acting Headmistress, although the security of the school hung by a thread. There was no certainty that Hogwarts would remain open. The faculty agreed to follow "established procedures" and let the school governors ultimately decide. Regardless of the school governors' decision, with the takeover of the Ministry by Voldemort, attendance at Hogwarts was mandatory for all eligible children. New, militaristic requirements were established, such as proof of blood status. Muggle Studies, involving mainly of how Muggles are vile things, became a required subject. Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster. It was a time of great terror in which no one could be certain who was friend or foe. 1997 and beyond .]] In May of 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. This battle ended with the death of many on both sides. Thanks to Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed once and for all, and peace was restored, and Minerva McGonagall returned to her position as Headmistress. Based on what is known since the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts was repaired and was still open by 2017; The House system remained in place, many descendants of previous students were now coming to Hogwarts as new pupils, and Neville Longbottom became the Professor for Herbology after retiring as an Auror. Possible etymology J. K. Rowling speculated that she might have subconsciously produced the name Hogwarts from the Hogwort plant she saw when walking round Kew Gardens.[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2001/1001-sydney-renton.htm 2001 Sydney Morning Herald article] In the film Labyrinth, Sarah, acted by Jennifer Connelly, meets a goblin outside the gates of the Labyrinth who introduces himself as Hoggle. As they depart, she calls him "Hogwart" instead of his proper name, Hoggle. Also in the film Labyrinth, Jareth the Goblin King, acted by David Bowie, often calls his goblins by the wrong names and at one point he incorrectly calls Hoggle "Hogwart." It is of course possible that the name may have derived from the word "Warthog", but simply reversed. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling said she wanted a humorous motto for Hogwarts, since so many schools have less pragmatic ones such as "Reach for the stars". *The school song is only sung in the first book, and partially by Hermione and Hagrid in the fourth film. However, the song is sung completely in the deleted scenes as a welcoming to the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Credited to one of the many eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. *In the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone video game, a Muggle Studies Classroom is featured on the fifth floor, and an Ancient Runes Classroom is on the sixth floor. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore believes that Hogwarts is the place Tom Marvolo Riddle felt was his real home. Ironically, this is also how Harry Potter felt about Hogwarts which is why it was stated that Harry's stomach lurched when Dumbledore told him this. *According to Remus Lupin, attendance at Hogwarts by British students is not mandatory; they may be home schooled by their parents, or sent to another magical school''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows(this rule was changed during the 1997–1998 school year, but was presumably restored after the demise of Voldemort). Lucius Malfoy also expressed interest in his son attending the Durmstrang InstituteHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''. *There are two Headmasters known to have held the title more than once; they were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. *In an interview with J. K. Rowling, she said there is about one-thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. This is supported by the fact, that when Harry sees his father doing his OWL (in the Pensieve in Snape's office), there are over 150 students. Secondly, during a Quidditch match, everybody was supporting Gryffindor except around 200 Slytherins supporting their own. However, if each year had the same number of students as Harry's, with five boys and five girls in each dorm, there would only be two-hundred and eighty students. This means that there are usually at least 40 students per House per year. *It is rumored that on the W.O.M.B.A.T. test, Rowena Ravenclaw had a dream that a warty hog was leading her to a lake and that's how Hogwarts got its name. *J.K. Rowling has said in an interview that Hogwarts is a multifaith school.http://maam-pince.blogspot.com/2007/10/jkr-hogwarts-is-a-multifaith-school.html External links *Hogwarts Magic Realm RPG Forum *Links for Hogwarts *The Harry Potter Lexicon's Hogwarts Atlas featuring numerous images of Hogwarts *The Marauder's Map from the Warner Bros website *How Many Students Are There At Hogwarts?, by Steve Vander Ark. *Hogwarts Online *Halls of Hogwarts RPG *The Collinsport Ghost Society A Muggle's Look of the School and Ghosts *Another Set of Floor Plans for the Castle *Another Version of Hogwarts Floor Plans See also *Hogwarts Castle *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts Houses *Headmaster *Headmaster portraits *Secret passages at Hogwarts *Discipline at Hogwarts *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Durmstrang Institute Notes and references de:Hogwarts fr:Poudlard ru:Хогвартс no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus * Category:Horcrux locations Category:Magical schools